Ultraman Retsuden
is the Japanese word for "history". is a biography series produced by Tsuburaya Productions created to commemorate the 45th anniversary of the Ultra Series. The show first premiered on TV Tokyo on July 6, 2011 and is still currently in syndication. The show features clips from past Ultra Series shows. The catchphrases for the series are and . The new season of the show is titled and premiered on July 3, 2013. Characters * (The main navigator of the show). *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Belial (The navigator for the 100th episode) Featured Heroes * * * * * * Other Heroes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Navigator for Episode 80, 95 & 96) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes of Ultraman Retsuden Some episodes of ''Ultraman Retsuden feature episodes from the past Ultra Series shows, for example the second episode features episode 2 of Ultraman and the third episode features episode 1 of Ultraman Tiga. The series is set to have 3 seasons with 13 episodes each. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Episodes of New Ultraman Retsuden # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Light! Earth Revived Star of Ultraman # Strongest Team Formed! Monster Triple Rush! # Little Heroes! Geronimon's Back! # Ultraman Zero Fight: Awakening of Zero Part 1 # Ultraman Zero Fight: Awakening of Zero Part 2 # Ultra Frontier! Darkness Rush? # Way! Darkness Five to kick-off the Hado! # Tyrant's Back! Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Part 1 Ultraman Ginga is part of New Ultraman Retsuden. Other Segments Ultra Zero Fight To draw success to the film Ultraman Saga, A new segment to the series that started in episode 57 debuted entitled . Ultra Zero Fight is an Action/Drama series of 3-minute episodes that showcase new forms that the main character, Ultraman Zero acquires as he faces his adversaries. The segment itself is a tribute to the low-budget minisodes Ultra Fight. ;Parts # : 8 episodes. From episode 57 to episode 64. # : 15 episodes. From episode 76 to episode 91 (excluding episode 79). Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier is a full CG movie of 3-minute episodes and is part of New Ultraman Retsuden. It is an adaption of the video game of the same title. ;Parts #Red King Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 12 to episode 14. #Neronga Hunting: 2 episodes. From episode 15 to episode 16. #Antlar Hunting: 4 episodes. From episode 29 to episode 32. Cast * : * : Songs ;Opening themes of Ultraman Retsuden * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: voyager feat. Ultraman Zero ( ) **Episodes: 1-13 *"DREAM FIGHTER" **Composition: **Arrangement: **Lyrics & Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 14-20, 26-39 (Verse 1), 21-25 (Verse 2) *"Rising High" **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with **Artist: voyager **Episodes: 40-52 *"ULTRA STEEL" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: Takamiy **Episodes: 53-65 *"ULTRA FLY" **Composition: Kotobuki Koyama **Arrangement: Koichiro Takahashi **Lyrics & Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 66-78 *"Final Wars!" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: The Alfee **Episodes: 79-90 (Verse 1), 91-104 (Verse 2) ;Opening theme of New Ultraman Retsuden * **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: Takamiy with Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 1-7, 14-20 (Verse 1), 8-13, 21-26 (Verse 2) *"ULTRA BRAVE" **Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Lyrics & Artist: DAIGO **Episodes: 27- Notes *If you hear the music of the song “Kirameku Mirai”, you will hear a part of the theme from the 1966 series Ultraman. External links *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden/index2.html Official New Ultraman Retsuden site] at TV Tokyo (Japanese) *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden2012/index2.html Official Ultraman Retsuden site] at TV Tokyo (Japanese) *[http://blog.m-78.jp/ Official Ultraman Retsuden blog] at Tsuburaya Productions (Japanese)